Miedo ocasional
by ZorraSenpai
Summary: "Sherlock está inexplicablemente asustado, pero esta vez no será su hermano quién lo tranquilice." One-shot Johnlock, a ver qué salió...


Ok, esto es algo completamente inusual, así que no se acostumbren… (?)

Tuve esta idea cuando me recontra re asusté estando en mi cuarto sola y con las luces apagadas. Para no tener tanto miedo imaginé cómo sería si Sherlock se enfrentara a la misma situación, tratando de no tener más miedo o algo así. Pero me di cuenta de que todos podemos sentir miedo porque es algo que está adentro de la cabeza de cada uno de nosotros y que por más que pensara lógicamente en las cosas que estaban en mi habitación, mi cabeza no dejaba de traerme de recuerdo todos esos videos de Dross o recuerdos turbios de mi infancia que no pude borrar nunca a colación. Haciendo que básicamente me cague hasta las patas durante una hora hasta que empecé a flashear con este fic.

Así que ya que estamos quería subirlo así me puedo hacer beta :v

Desde ya que gracias por leer y ahora al fic

El miedo no era algo malo. Se podría decir que era la sensación de que algo que representara un peligro hacia uno mismo ocurriera, o de que algo no salga como esperamos. Naturalmente todo el mundo alguna vez había tenido miedo de algo o alguien, al menos una vez en su vida.

Tampoco era algo que nunca hubiera sentido, por el contrario, era algo que sentía muy seguido debido a su "trabajo". Pero estos eran miedos razonables, no tontos. Tener miedo a morir a manos de un asesino, o tener miedo a que un psicópata mate a alguien importante para uno es una cosa, pero eso era simplemente ridículo.

No había asesinos ni psicópatas en esa habitación. Eran solo él, la oscuridad y su mente. Nada más. Sin embargo su mente parecía opinar lo contrario, recordándole los peores momentos en su niñez.

Allá cuando solía creer que en las noches algo podría aparecer debajo de su cama si no la revisaba. Cuando pedía refugiarse en la habitación de Mycroft por haber creído oir algo en su habitación que, según él, no era humano.

Su hermano solía decirle que no era nada, que solo lo había imaginado por escuchar las historias de su padre, que lo olvidara. Que si nada lo había atacado antes, no lo haría ahora. Que era completamente ilógico que solo por saber su existencia lo atacara, y que el monstruo era solo uno. No lo atacaría justo a él entre las millones de personas en el mundo.

Pero por más que haya escuchado las razones lógicas de su hermano, el pequeño niño de seis años no quería volver a su habitación. Solo con imaginarse al monstruo narrado por su padre, "alto, escuálido, pálido, de largas y afiladas garras, con la cara extensa y alargada y unos ojos tan profundos y oscuros como el vantablack", perdía todas las ganas que le había dado su hermano de volver a la habitación.

Entonces, después de una larga charla que le decía a un somnoliento Mycroft que no iba a poder dormir hasta que su hermano pequeño lograra su cometido, el mayor le propuso a su pequeño hermano un trato. Después de todo si iba a dormir mal por Sherlock, por lo menos iba a pedirle algo a cambio.

—Te propongo algo, yo te dejo dormir conmigo hoy— paró al ver la tierna sonrisa esperanzada de Sherlock. En serio que era absurdo su miedo—, pero a cambio—vió que la sonrisa de su hermanito se esfumó, dejando una mueca en su rostro y sonrió vencedor— vas a hacer todo lo que diga durante un mes.

Sherlock no estaba para nada de acuerdo con el trato de su hermano, pero la imagen de su peor miedo había vuelto a su cabeza, encerrándolo entre la espada y la pared. Bien, podría no dormir durante una noche, pero no podía ni siquiera pensar en poner un pie en el oscuro pasillo hasta su habitación. Prendería todas las luces y se quedaría leyendo algo o bueno, se le ocurriría otra cosa, pero no quería tener que atravesar el pasillo de vuelta. El interruptor estaba al lado de su habitación, por lo que no tendría opción más que ir en las penumbras.

-Maldita oscuridad -se dijo en la mente.

— ¿Entonces no? — preguntó Mycroft, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. La verdad es que mentiría si dijera que no se había entusiasmado con la idea de mantener fuera de su habitación y de sus cosas las curiosas manos de su hermanito. Suspiró largamente antes de acomodarse mejor en su amplia cama.

Pero Sherlock no podía. ¿Y si no llegaba a su recámara? ¿Y si esa cosa llegaba a él antes de que pudiera encender la luz? ¿Y si la luz incluso encendida no lo auyentaba? Ese último pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse, hasta casi querer meterse a la cama de Mycroft de un salto. Pero no iba a hacer eso, incluso a esa edad era una persona orgullosa.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Está bien… —susurró Sherlock, pero supo que su hermano lo había oído perfectamente.

Y esa fue la primera noche en la que el miedo lo había superado a tal punto de tener que pedirle ayuda a su gordo hermano. Suerte que para ese momento no estaba tan gordo o no habría entrado en la cama. Rió al pensar eso, aunque no le quitó el miedo del momento.

Seguía pensando que eso era absurdo. No tenía que tener miedo, menos de algo como eso. Era estúpido pensar que su abrigo desde donde estaba «en el sofá» era algún visitante indeseado que estaba observándolo. Esperando a que durmiera para atacarlo. Y era aún mas tonto pensar que ese bicho o lo que sea que había visto en una película de Tim Burton estaba cerca de las escaleras que daban al cuarto de John.

John.

Se odió a si mismo por pensar que podría usar a John como solía usar a Mycroft, como una especie de escudo contra sus pesadillas. El hecho de estar junto con alguien hacía que no tuviera más miedo, que se sintiera seguro. Normalmente era con sus padres, o con Mycroft cuando sus padres creían que ya era demasiado grande como para dormir con ellos y no tenía otra alternativa.

Pero no.

No iría a molestar a John, además de que le diría que no y lo echaría de su habitación sin más. No tenía sentido siquiera intentarlo.

Además él rara vez dormía, ¿por qué justamente esa noche era en la que quería dormir? Cuando se sentía tan inseguro y temeroso de todo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué. Es como si su cerebro hubiese dicho «Oye, ¿por qué no te he molestado en tanto tiempo? Me parece que lo que quieres es una dosis de no dormir, sí, es justo lo que necesitas». En este momento estaba odiándose por tener tan buena memoria. ¿Cómo es que no había borrado esos recuerdos? La verdad es que desde que se había ido de su casa nunca más tuvo tiempo para hacerlo y simplemente se olvidó después. Pero ahora que sabía lo haría en cualquier momento que pudiese.

La luz.

Miró el interruptor que se encontraba a cuatro metros de distancia y pensó que podía levantarse y prenderlo. Sí, eso haría y dejaría de una vez por todas de molestar con sus miedos absurdos. Si Mycroft se enterara de que estaba teniendo uno de sus miedos irracionales seguramente se reiría de él toda una temporada.

Ese maldito gordo molesto que siempre mete sus narices donde no debe…

El pensar eso le hizo dar valor como para ser capaz de levantarse de un salto, caminar hasta ese condenado interruptor y accionarlo para que la el foco iluminara la habitación.

Una vez que la luz estuvo en cada rincón pudo comprobar que sus miedos eran, efectivamente, objetos que casualmente lucían de otra manera. Esto le alivió en parte, aunque nunca fuera a admitirlo en voz alta, e hizo que se volviera a acostar en el sofá.

Algo estaba mal. No se sentía bien consigo mismo. Se sentía frustrado, enojado con él mismo. Se sentía como un niño que le teme a cualquier cosa, sin saber cómo hablar de lo que le da miedo. Llorando desconsoladamente.

No. Eso no estaba bien.

¿Cómo podía ser que Sherlock Holmes no pudiera dormir tranquilo a menos que tuviera la luz encendida? Eso era humillante hasta niveles impensables. Seguramente a su hermano le haría más gracia ese hecho que el que tuviera miedo.

Eso no lo podía permitir. Era algo simplemente inaudito. Sherlock no iba a dormir con la luz encendida. ¡No iba a hacerlo nunca más! Con esto en mente, abrió la puerta de la casa, no sin antes agarrar una linterna para guiarse hasta la planta baja.

Todo estaba oscuro pero a él no le importó. Guiado por su linterna, avanzó hasta los controles de luz y cortó la luz en todos los pisos del edificio. De todas maneras no tenía ningún experimento que se fuera a echar a perder.

Notó que se sentía muy seguro. Esbozó una sonrisa y así se fue hasta el living de su casa. Nuevamente se acostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos esperando dormir de una buena vez, pero notó que la aparente calma se había disipado cuando no pudo dormir, y temía a abrir los ojos y encontrarse una criatura diez veces peor a la de sus peores sueños en su niñez.

Tenía miedo. ¡Otra vez!

Luego de unos minutos, que pasaron como horas, logró abrir un ojo. No había nada. Eso le animó a abrir el otro. Una vez que lo hizo se dio cuenta del rígido estado en el que se encontraba, lo que le hizo pensar que se veía patético, pero es que no quería moverse para no dar señales de que estaba despierto a los monstruos que ahora lo acechaban.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido el cortar la luz. No entendió por qué sería una brillante idea, o cuál era el sentido de cortar la luz cuando moría de miedo. ¡Había sido un tonto orgulloso y eso le había valido la calma de la luz! Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, claro está.

La verdad es que pensó en ir y devolver la luz, pero solo pensar en ir escaleras abajo, con todo exageradamente oscuro, le daba escalofríos. Y su horrible cerebro le obligaba a imaginarse los escenarios más grotescos que se pudiera imaginar. Al parecer haber visto tantas veces tripas, vísceras y órganos del cuerpo humano en distintas ocasiones no le estaba jugando a favor.

En su mente habitaba una criatura humanoide, de cuclillas, con la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa maníaca mientras sostenía vísceras de todo tipo y las lanzaba al ver que había encontrado carne fresca. Se lo imaginaba subiendo por las escaleras a toda velocidad, usando también las manos para evitar caer por momentos. Tomándolo por debajo y arrastrándolo junto con el anterior manojo de tripas.

Ok, era un escenario completamente irreal, pero su mente se negaba a entender la estupidez de la escena. ¿Qué acaso la oscuridad atrae a horribles engendros? Qué estupidez. Además, ¿qué? ¿Con la luz se iría? ¡¿Y cómo demonios habría entrado sin hacer ruido?!

Nada tenía sentido, pero su mente se forzaba en mostrarle lo realista de la escena y la probabilidad de que pasase, que en realidad era nula pero que en ese momento parecía 99.9% probable que pasase.

De todas maneras la imagen se negaba a borrarse de su mente. Estaba siendo un verdadero fastidio y ya no sabía qué hacer. Se frustraba tanto que le dieron ganas de gritar, aún cuando lograra despertar a la señora Hudson y a John.

John…

Había otra cosa que tampoco había sacado de su mente, y era eso: la posibilidad de dormir con John, pero estaba seguro de que no le dejaría por nada del mundo y le recalcaría su sexualidad como si se lo hubiera preguntado. Dios, a veces John podía ser tan molesto con eso… Eso solo le dejaba ver lo inseguro que era al respecto.

Pero eso no importaba. No iba a ir a dormir con John. Seguía con la idea de afrontar sus problemas solo, pero es que le daba la impresión de que las sombras se habían movido. Encima de que ahora las sombras eran más oscuras que nunca porque no había ni una maldita luz encendida. Debía dejar de ver las cosas. Tenía que cerrar los ojos y dormir. Sí, eso haría.

Así que decidido cerró los ojos, pero cinco minutos después se dio cuenta de que estaba en serio demasiado asustado como para dormir, por lo que solo se mantuvo inmovil pero con los ojos abiertos y el ceño fruncido.

¡No podía ser posible!

Volvió a considerar el hablarle a John. Después de contarle lo que había ocurrido y todo sería capaz de dejarlo entrar en su cama. Está bien, eso había sonado extraño hasta para él, y eso era mucho decir, pero quería pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera su maldito y estúpido miedo.

Se levantó lentamente. Aún tenía la linterna, por suerte, y la encendió, alumbrando el camino hacia la habitación de John.

No iba a negárselo, moría de miedo y tanteaba cada paso como si al mínimo desliz se fuera a morir. Lo peor de todo es que subconscientemente creía que así era, pues las sombras extrañas no dejaban de verlo y sentía que se le acercaban por la espalda. Se dio vuelta varias veces para asegurarse de que no lo estaba siguiendo, pero no había nada. Simplemente estaba paranoico.

No quería soportar la situación ni un minuto más, por lo que habíaapresurado el paso hasta llegar hasta las escaleras, pero justo en ese momento ocurrió lo peor. De haber estado en otra situación lo hubiera tomado como lo que era, como el grito de algún ente de alguna película que la señora Hudson habría dejado al en ese momento solo escucho el grito.

Le provocó tanta adrenalina que salió disparado y abrió bruscamente la puerta de John para cerrarla de un portazo detrás de sí. En ese momento solo había podido pensar en la escena que había imaginado. Ese grito le quedaba tan bien a ese puto monstruo que lo había hecho asustar mucho, en serio.

— ¿¡Qué demonios!? —exclamó casi gritando mientras tomaba su SIG y le apuntaba a Sherlock apoyado sobre la puerta.

—Tengo miedo. —admitió con una voz tan lastimera que disipó casi toda la furia de John. Este guardó su arma de fuego en un cajón de su mesita de noche antes de recostarse por completo en la cama y frotarse los ojos.

Tenía que admitir que tal confesión le había sorprendido, pero no tanto porque con suerte si tenía una mínima conciencia a esas horas, pero Sherlock seguía ahí parado. Algo le decía que seguiría ahí hasta que hiciera lo que pidiera, que por cierto, no se le ocurría qué podría ser, o tal vez ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

— ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —preguntó, ya volviendo a cerrar los ojos para dormir antes de perder las ganas. Sherlock suspiró muy cortamente y por lo bajo. Tal vez no fuera tan difícil como lo había imaginado, pero aun así parecía que iba a costar, aunque no tanto como el dormir esa noche.

—Dormir conmigo, obviamente. ¿Para qué más iba a venir a tu habitación? —habían ciertas cosas de John que le molestaban, como ahora, cuando estaba medio dormido y sus acciones y reacciones eran aun más retrasadas de lo común.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó genuinamente sorprendido. Y es que ahora sentado en la cama y mirándolo. Teniendo en cuenta de cómo había dicho que tenía miedo, se daba cuenta «y era obvio, ahora lo notaba» que quería dormir con él como un niño duerme con su madre por temor a lo que no hay debajo de su cama.

Sherlock notó que lo había comparado con un niño y se sintió avergonzado por eso. De repente se sentía muy incómodo. Confiaba en John, y mucho, pero no era lo mismo pedirle a Mycroft o a sus padres dormir con ellos a pedírselo a John, menos siendo tan mayor. Por primera vez entendió a lo que se refería su hermano cuando le decía que era imprudente a veces.

Extrañamente la horrible imagen se había ido de su cabeza, lo que aumentaba sus ganas de irse de la habitación huyendo, pero el hecho de recordar que se desesperaría le hacía quedarse. No quería hacer nada más que dormir y se estaba alargando la noche más de lo que tenía previsto.

Mientras que Sherlock se convencía de que debía quedarse sin importar lo que le quedaba de orgullo, que a lo largo de la noche fue perdiendo, John pensaba que tal vez no sería tan malo dormir con él una noche. La verdad es que si iba a su habitación a esas horas de la noche y lo miraba con esos ojos suplicantes no podía significar que era una broma, pero Sherlock estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo, por lo que no lograba entender del todo qué sucedía.

—Es solo por esta noche—pero John seguía sin convenserse del todo.

Sherlock recordó lo que siempre convencía a su hermano de dejarlo dormir con él. Así que agregó—. Voy a hacerte favores a cambio.

John lo miró confuso, pero había entendido. Bueno, esa era la excusa perfecta que le podría conceder a Sherlock. En realidad estaba por decirle que sí a la primera e incluso abrirle las sábanas para que se metiera de una buena vez y pudiera proseguir con su sueño, pero parecía que su cerebro no quería que lo aceptara a la primera. Creía que sería cumplir demasiado con sus caprichos, y no quería que se acostumbrara a eso.

Suspiró con tono de rendición y prosiguió:

—Supongo que no tengo opción, entra.

Sherlock no esperó a que John cambiara de opinion y se metió en sus sábanas, que, por cierto, estaban calientes porque era el lugar de donde antes estaba durmiendo. Parecía que después de todo iba a ser una buena noche.

John había dormido plácidamente como un bebé esa noche, pero desafortunadamente se despertó a las ocho por su necesidad de ir al baño. Realmente no quería levantarse, se sentía extrañamente cómodo con Sherlock en su cama, y eso era algo bastante difícil de admitir. Él seguía dormido, después de todo no dormía muy seguido.

Deseaba permanecer ahí, en esa cama que se le antojaba más cómoda que nunca. Se dio vuelta para encarar a Sherlock, quien dormía mirando hacia su lado. Se veía tan tranquilo que casi no parecía él. Parecía mentira la imagen que se proyectaba ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo es que Sherlock podía dormir así de tranquilo…? Eso lo hacía ver más humano, al igual que el hecho de que ayer a la noche hubiera sentido miedo de dormir solo, pero no le gustaba para nada esa sensación.

El sentir a Sherlock más humano, no tan inalcanzable, casi incluso a su par. Ese sentimiento que no sabía cómo describir parecía florecer en forma de felicidad mientras observaba la acompasada respiración del detective y veía como sus desarreglados rulos caían en su frente. Sintió ganas de tocarlos, de sentirlos, porque la imagen se le hacía tan real que dolía.

Pero no lo hizo. Observar era todo lo que quería hacer de momento. Observar cómo se movía ligeramente cuando inhalaba y exhalaba despacio, con un ritmo marcado y lento. Ver que estaba tapado hasta el cuello le hizo pensar que tal vez había pasado frío y se sintió algo mal por ello, pero después recordó la verdadera razón por la cual estaba Sherlock ahí. Porque tenía miedo.

¿Por qué otra razón querría dormir con _él_?

No supo exactamente por qué se sintió tan mal al pensar eso, pero era verdad Sherlock nunca le habría pedido algo como eso si no fuera porque no tenía otra opción.

Apretó los labios y suspiró leve y cortamente. Ellos eran solo amigos, sin importar qué tanto la gente los confundiera con otra cosa. No eran nada más que amigos, y los amigos se ayudan. Por eso había aceptado.

Sí, ¿cómo no? No iba a mentirse a sí mismo tanto. Tal vez la noche anterior le había dicho que sí a regañadientes, pero en verdad era lo que más quería. No supo si era porque desde hacía mucho que no dormía con alguien o qué exactamente, pero esa noche fue la mejor que tuvo en años, y eso que tuvo que levantarse de golpe gracias a él, pero no le importaba.

Shelock había hecho cosas peores que eso, y nadie sabía eso mejor que John. Puede que todos supieran cómo actuaría en ciertas ocasiones, o lo que pensaba de cierta gente, pero él lo conocía en su cotidianidad, y ese era el único consuelo que tenía cuando pensaba que a Sherlock le importaba más cierta chica que no quería mencionar en el momento.

Recostado ahí se veía tan… posible, tan alcanzable, tan suyo…

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Sherlock, mientras abría los ojos y se desesperezaba. John se sorprendió y se sentó en la cama para luego levantarse rápidamente de esta.

—No, ¿por qué habría de haber pasado algo? —dijo nerviosamente mientras se estiraba—. Así que… ¿tenías miedo?

Sherlock, que ya se había incorporado en la cama, se sintió avergonzado. Se sentía como cuando su hermano trataba de exponer su secreto ante su madre o conocidos de la familia. La verdad es que pocas veces sentía vergüenza de algo que para todos resultaba horriblemente avergonzante, incluso lo hablaba con familiaridad, pero eso solo hacía que no supiera cómo afrontar la situación.

Era peor.

Se quedó sin habla. John lo notó, por lo que solo rió un poco y se dispuso a caminar hasta el cuarto de baño, pero no tenía previsto que Sherlock contraatacara.

—Te diré si me dices por qué estabas observándome.

Se volvió a verlo. Sherlock estaba mirándolo inquisitivamente y con esa sonrisa que le decía que había ganado esa discusión.

Ahora es cuando John no supo qué decir. No podía ir y decirle "¿Sabes? Sólo estaba razonando que me gusta verte en mi cama mientras duermes". Eso definitivamente estaba fuera de discusión, así que solo se quedaron mirando unos minutos.

John se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Sherlock era muy bueno deduciendo, y no creía que tardaría deducir la razón por la cual lo había estado observando, aunque era algo malo con todo lo que involucraba el romance… eso podría salvarlo de esta.

¿Romance…? Se confundió demasiado con esos pensamientos y prefirió ignorar esa petición por parte del detective. Encaró hacia el cuarto de baño, donde finalmente se encerró y aseó lo más que pudo para tardar el mayor tiempo posible.

Sherlock, por su parte, sonrió al verse ganador de esa discusión. Así que se levantó y se aseó de igual manera, pero sin tomarse tanto tiempo como su compañero de piso.

John tuvo que encender el interruptor que daba luz a todo el complejo. Sherlock se negó a decirle por qué había cortado la electricidad. Menos mal que no había comprado nada que precisara heladera porque, de ser así, estaría muy enojado.

Sherlock le informó que tenían un caso. Se veía muy emocionado y parecía haber olvidado el inconveniente de la mañana, por lo que él también lo ignoró y prosiguió con lo que hacían la mayoría de los días.

Ya en la escena del crimen, y ya habiendo obtenido los datos que buscaba, Sherlock estaba por irse del lugar cuando se encontró con la no-tan-agradable visita de Mycroft. Simplemente rodó los ojos.

—También me agrada verte, hermanito. —esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieres, Mycroft?

—Siempre tan directo…—vio que su hermano suspiró y le entregó un gran sobre de color beige. Posiblemente información útil para el caso.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Tal vez no. Pareces más…vigorizado hoy, ¿puedo saber a qué se debe?—Sherlock se tensó ligeramente—. Podría decir que tus ojeras están menos marcadas que lo usual. Has logrado dormir esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Cállate.

— ¿Dormiste solo? No hueles como si hubieras dormido solo, ¿sabes?—su hermano estaba por callarlo otra vez, pero Mycroft prosiguió—. Eso y la distancia que el doctor Watson tiene contigo me dicen varias cosas interesantes. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo admites?

—Vete a la mierda. —tomó el sobre de la mano de su hermano muy bruscamente y se alejó del lugar. John se acercó a donde estaba pero ya se había ido. Miró a Mycroft por un segundo y frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa que tenía el hombre.

—Espero que haya tenido una buena noche, doctor. Hasta luego.

John no supo donde ocultarse en ese momento, pero por suerte no tuvo que estar ahí por mucho más tiempo. Mycroft se estaba retirando y su hermano ya se había ido. Tenía que seguir a Sherlock, como siempre hacía.

Ese momento incómodo se fue tan rápido como llegó ya que no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Él y Sherlock estuvieron ocupados de esa manera los siguientes dos días, en los que John apenas si había dormido y Sherlock ni lo había intentado.

Ya siendo de noche, y habiendo terminado el caso con éxito, había llegado la hora de dormir. John no sabía qué hacer, por lo que solo se quedó ahí parado. Sherlock lo miró y este le sostuvo la mirada. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que tenía que disculparse. Abrió y cerró la boca una vez y después simplemente se sentó en el sillón, diciendo:

—Buenas noches, John.

El mencionado se sorprendió, pero al cabo de un rato se encaminó a su habitación escaleras arriba mientras Sherlock lo seguía con la vista.

Se recostó en el sofá sin intención de dormir. No quería hacer eso. Quería recostarse junto a John otra vez. Esta era la razón de que aquella noche había tratado de negar la posibilidad de dormir con él tantas veces, sabía que querría repetir la experiencia y no podía. Simplemente no podía.

Su frustración crecía a medida que los minutos pasaban.

— ¿Recuerdas esos favores que me debías? —dijo John, desde la puerta de su habitación, haciendo que Sherlock se sobresaltase.

— ¿Favores?—pensó un poco y lo recordó—. Ah, sí. ¿Qué con eso?

— ¿Crees que podría cobrarte uno ahora?

Sherlock lo miró fijamente. John miraba el piso y luego volvió la mirada a su cara.

—Los favores los puedes cobrar cuando quieras. —trató de hablar normalmente, pero le salió extraño, nunca antes había hablado así.

—Entonces ven aquí.

— ¿A tu habitación?—se sentó, aun manteniendo la mirada expectante.

—A mi cama—a Sherlock le dio un escalofrío—, ¿sabes? Creo que le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

Sherlock sonrió y se apresuró a llegar a la recámara de John, donde durmieron plácidamente como la primera vez. Esta vez se veían más relajados el uno con el otro.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Sherlock no se avergonzaba tanto de su miedo ocasional ahora.

La señora Hudson acababa de llegar de su visita a sus sobrinos y estaba realmente cansada. Esos pequeños eran unos diablos cuando querían, no supo cómo había aguantado dos días ahí. Entró en su departamento y trató de tomar un vaso con agua en su cocina.

Más tarde se disponía a hacer la cena, cuando se dio cuenta de que la leche estaba rancia. Miró los demás ingredientes pero todos estaban sanos, a excepción de los que necesitaban refrigeración.

Suspiró largamente. Al parecer no podría comer lo que quería ese día.

Subió escaleras arriba para preguntarle a Sherlock qué es lo que había pasado con la luz en esos días en los que no había estado. Abrió la puerta y preguntó

— ¿Sherlock?—pasaron dos minutos y volvió a preguntar: — ¿John?

Vio que Sherlock salió del cuarto de John y dejó salir un sonido sorprendido.

— ¿Qué necesita, señora Hudson?

—Oh, nada, nada, querido. Solo quería saber si había pasado algo con la luz mientras no estaba presente, pero veo que están ocupados—se iba retirando de la habitación hasta que Sherlock la llamó:

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ayer a la noche no estuvo? Entonces, ¿qué era…?—se volteó hacia atrás y luego continuó:—No importa, hasta luego.—cerró la puerta de la habitación y dejó a la señora Hudson preguntándose qué había pasado, pero no lo pensó por mucho tiempo más. Simplemente era Sherlock Holmes. Si no le quería decir nada habría que picarlo y picarlo hasta que hablara, y no tenía las ganas de ir hasta ahí y preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado.

Lo mejor sería dormir y rezar porque no hubiera sido nada grave, porque con Sherlock Holmes nunca se sabía.

Bueno, ahora sí! Terminé al fin! Dios, me duele la espalda, ya no recordaba cómo era hacer todo esto.

Bueno, si les gustó háganmelo saber con un review

Y si no váyanse a-ok no

Eso es todo, adeuss


End file.
